


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas-Birthday

by karukagexp



Series: All I Want For Christmas [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karukagexp/pseuds/karukagexp
Summary: It's Victor's birthday (and Christmas!) and Yuuri has some lovely surprises for his Vitya.Works best if you've read the rest of the series, but can be read standalone.





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas-Birthday

Victor wakes up and the first thing he registers is how comfortable the bed he’s lying in is. He reaches out in hopes of finding Yuuri and pulling in close but feels only sheets. He peeks one eye open and, despite his bleary, half-asleep state, sees that Yuuri is not in bed. He sighs, thinking that perhaps he had asked for too much from whatever deity may or may not exist to allow for him to wake up next to Yuuri on his birthday. He sat up and swung his legs out of bed. Just as he was putting on his pajama bottoms to head to shower and get ready for the day, he heard a squawk from the bedroom door.

“Why are you out of bed?!”

Victor turned to Yuuri, fully intending on asking him the same question, when he noticed the tray in his hands. On it was a plate of fried eggs, butterbrots with butter and some slices of ham, and kasha. There were also two cups of coffee and two roses. Yuuri himself was dressed in his blue striped pajama bottoms and a soft, white t-shirt. His hair was still mussed from sleep, as if he has preserved it for Victor to witness.

“You made breakfast? A Russian breakfast?”

“Yes! I… didn’t know what you wanted and I wanted to make it special since we usually just have cereal and yogurt so I googled recipes for Russian breakfast and this was what I found. Do you like it?” Yuuri said rapidly, turning a darker shade of red every second he kept talking.

Victor smiled his heart-shaped smile, kicked off the pants he was starting to put on, and quickly situated himself back in bed with some pillows behind him to keep him upright. He pat his lap as a gesture to allow Yuuri to come closer. Yuuri slowly put the breakfast tray over Victor’s lap and when he was close enough, Victor gave Yuuri’s cheek a soft, lingering kiss.

“It’s perfect, my love. Will you join me?” Yuuri nodded, seemingly lost for words.

“How is it that it’s _your_ birthday, but you’re still the one sweeping me off my feet?” Yuuri mumbled as he curled up next to Victor and grabbed one of the cups of coffee.

“I can’t help it! You’re too adorable, Yuuri. I love making you blush this lovely shade of red.”

“Even if it’s too easy?”

“ _Especially because_ it’s too easy. I get to see it so often! How lucky am I!?”

“Not as lucky as I am for having you around,” Yuuri whispered, kissing Victor’s cheek shortly after. Victor felt his face heat up.

“Yuuri!”

“Payback, my dear. Now eat up!”

They ate slowly, feeding each other pieces of bread with butter or ham on it and giggling at their silly romantic gestures. Eventually, they finished and Victor let go of Yuuri long enough to place the tray on the floor so they could cuddle a bit more. But, when he turned around, Yuuri was kneeling on the bed beside him, holding a ring. A ring he recognized. He turned to the bedside table to where he placed it last night only to find it gone. He turned back to Yuuri, jaw slack and eyes wide.

“Yuuri, what are you—?”

“I talked to Yuri. Or rather, Yuri came to me, yelling about our lack of communication and how I’m an idiot.”

Victor’s look of pleased shock slipped to horror, but to an outsider, it might have seemed like nothing had changed.

“It’s not bad! I… I didn’t know you didn’t know. It’s my fault—”

“Yuuri, no I should have asked ---”

“You know what? Let’s just say it’s both our faults. I don’t want this to be apologizing until we’re old and grey, I just need to say this: Victor, I love you. I’ve loved you since I first saw you on the ice and that love has only grown since you appeared, naked, in the onsen. And I’ve loved you exponentially more since then. I want this to be clear and I want you to know that my love for you is only going to grow stronger. When I gave you this ring, I didn’t originally mean it as a proposal, but when you said we would get married once I won gold, I knew I wanted it. I wanted it more than I’ve ever wanted any medal or, well, anything. But, we never talked about it, and I regret that. I regret not making it clear that I intended to marry you. I _intend_ to marry you. I want to have mornings like this every year to celebrate your life and how important you are to me. I want to watch you drool on your pillow and walk Makkachin together--“

“I don’t drool!”

“You do and it’s _adorable_.”

“Yuuriiii you can’t be mean to me while proposing!”

Yuuri smiled and reached out to take Victor’s hand.

“So? Can we make it official? Will you, Victor Nikiforov, my love, my Vitya, make me happier than I’ve ever had a right to be and make me your husband?”

“No.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“I will not make you happier than you’ve ever had a right to be, because you deserve the world. I will make you as happy as you deserve and YES I _will_ marry you!”

Yuuri let out a long breath and hung his head, obviously slowing his heart, which had been racing at Victor’s initial rejection.

“Vitya, you can’t scare me like that!”

Victor leaned in and kissed Yuuri soundly on the mouth.

“Payback, my love.”

Yuuri placed the ring on Victor’s finger and they cuddled while discussing their wedding, what color Makkachin would wear as she brought the rings to them and what date they wanted to get married, all while cuddled close in the warmth of their bed, their home. After a while, Victor, remembered his present and rushed to the tree, where he got his present for Yuuri and rushed back into bed (it was an old action figure that released for a limited amount in Russia back when Victor had long hair. He had gotten one when he did agreed to the job and Yuuri had expressed that he always wanted that one, but couldn’t get one when it came out. Yuuri teared up and Victor panicked but they laughed when they realized that they had given themselves to each other in one way or another

“Your gift is objectively better.”

“I literally didn’t give you anything?”

“You proposed! You made me the happiest man on earth!”

“Fair enough”).

Victor reflected on his life and how it’s changed. He looked at Yuuri and his heart swelled with warmth and happiness. He could not imagine being this happy, this lucky, this in love, all because of the man curled up next to him. 

He had never celebrated Christmas before, but it had quickly become his favorite holiday. It was truly a Merry Christmas.

 

_Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on your troubles will be out of sight._

 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
_

_Make the Yuletide gay  
_

_From now on your troubles will be miles away_

_Here we are as in olden days  
_

_Happy golden days of yore  
_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us  
_

_Gather near to us once more_

 

_Through the years we all will be together  
_

_If the fates allow  
_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooah this is so laaaate but I got real busy and anyways. I'm proud I finished it anyways! Thanks to everyone who read/commented/gave kudos to this series. I probably won't do another for a while, but I really enjoyed the challenge!


End file.
